Immortalized by you a ronnie radke love story
by taintedsoul123
Summary: Twitter, where dreams come true.This is what lizzie holloway firgures out , after a simple tweet to one of her idols has her falling hopelessly in love, the only question is , Does he feel the same?


"well im not a vampire but i feel like one" me and my best fried sophie sang along to falling in reverse loudly, with their album on must have been the 8th time ive heard this song today, "hey lizzie,we have to see them live one day" sophie looked over at me dancing as she did causing me to laugh and her to pout "sophie stop pouting" i stuck my tongue out at her "and yes i totally agree we do have to see them live,if they every come to the uk that is" we both pouted "do you think they ever will?" sophie looked over at me again "lets find out shall we?" i walked into my study, sighing slightly , i had only recently moved ito this flat and it still looked empty,i spent most of my money on band merchandise instead of stuff i needed "lizzie stop sighing, you had a choice , all the band tops or posters to decorate ,and you chose the tops , i see why though , that falling in reverse tank top looks super cute on you" she laughed as i held my hands up in defeat.i walked over to my laptop,turning it on as i sat down on the chair. "so how exactly are we going to find out" sophie sat down on the chair besides me "easy" i answered loading up twitter and clicking on the new tweet button.

_** RonnieRadke we were wondering when the hell are you bring your sexy ass over to the uk, MUST SEE YOU LIVE!**_

"lizzie you cant say that" sophie gasped as i clicked send "whoops to bad" i walked out of the study and into my bedroom, turning up the docking station as the drug in me is you started ran into the room "i bloody love this song"she ran over to the docking station turing it up full blast , oh god i have a feeling my neighbours might complain later , oh well its so worth it" i heard a knock upon my door the other day" i laid on my bed singing along and copying the music video as i did."i opened it to find death staring in my face" sophie sang the next line pretending to open the door as she did,we must look so stupid right now "the feel of mortal stalking still reverberates, now everywhere i go i drag this coffin just in case" we both started dancing around like lunatics as we sang together before we both fell to the floor laughing "this song is frigin awesome" i nodded my head , agreeing with sophie "hell yes" i screamed before turning the music down and little bit im going to get a drink, want one ?" i walked over to the door waiting for sophie to reply "i shall have a lovely shot of vodka my dear" i stared at her , she could bloody drink for England "sophie you have only just turned bloody eighteen, are you trying to destroy your liver" she pouted at me again "just because your six months older than me lizzie does not mean you can stop me from drinking or having fun , now start pouring women" i couldn't help but laugh , she always blamed it on me being older than her , always!. I walked into the kitchen grabbing myself a J2o before pouring sophie a glass of vodka, i know she only asked for a shot but this saves me from walking back and forth all night , i cant see how she can drink it straight i personally found it disgusting.

I carried the drinks through to my room where sophie was still dancing to the music , i turned it down so it was only a whisper "heres your drink" she took the vodka from me and glared at my J2o "you not joining me?" she raised her eyebrows at me "nope,im not" i stuck my tongue out at her again "your no fun"sophie pouted again, just as i was about to tell her not to pout i heard a bleeping sound coming from my study,it was the sound twitter made when there was a new heard it to as she raised her eyebrows up at me again "you gonna check that or what?" i saluted her causing her to laugh.

I walked into my study and refreshed the page , my eyes widened as i read the tweet.

_** lizzie_holloway my sexy ass is to much for the uk to handle ;), how about you bring yours here ? ;) !**_

I screamed with excitement "lizzie what they hell , could you scream any louder" sophie ran into the room with wide eyes "im sorry its just" i screamed again pointing to the computer screen, i watched as she read it , her eyes widening even more "Ronnie radke just told you to get your sexy ass over there to see them, he said you have a sexy ass, lucky bitch"she whispered , oh god should i reply , he probably didn't mean what her said, almost as if sophie read my thoughts she clicked reply "reply to him lizzie!" i could hear the excitement in her voice as she spoke "okay"i whispered , my breathing was shaky as i started typing.

_** RonnieRadke my ass is certainly not sexy Mr Radke (; and i would travel to the states to watch you but i cant afford it , so just waiting for the day you come over here :)**_

I clicked send. Not quite believing this was happening, hey maybe i was dreaming? I sat there was around five minutes before i heard that sound , the one i had been waiting for , i looked over at sophie with wide eyes "well bloody refresh the page then!" i did as i was told , telling myself over and over that it wasn't Ronnie who had tweeted once again as i looked up at the screen my eyes widened , and my heart flipped when i read the tweet.

_** Lizzie_holloway oh Mr radke huh? i don't believe that one bit miss Holloway , a pretty face like that is bound to have a sexy ass ;) and that sucks that you cant come over, you sure there is nothing you cant do :)**_

i read and re read the tweet , he called me pretty , i felt my cheeks get slightly hot , as i looked between the computer screen and sophie,and then i heard that sound again , except this time it wasn't a tweet it was a direct message. Sophie stood up waling towards the door "im going to have a shower , have fun " she winked at me, before leaving.I clicked on direct messages , only to find a message from the one and only Ronnie radke, i clicked on the message.

_**Well hello there miss Holloway, if that is your name? Thought we could have a little privacy with our messages ;)**_

I smiled , he wanted a private conversation.

_**Well of course that is my name Mr Radke, and privacy sounds good **_

We messaged for hours , talking about anything and everything , they way we talked seemed like we had been friends for years , not hours.i have never felt this happy, i couldn't stop smiling at the last message he sent

_**Unfortunately miss Holloway i must leave you :( i have to meet jacky, but i was wondering if i could have your number? So i can text you?**_

I replied , giving him my number before shutting my laptop down and rubbing my eyes , i looked at the time on my phone , my eyes widened , bloody hell it was 4am ,i walked into my bathroom , locking the door behind me and stripping down,climbing quickly into the shower , sighing quietly as the hot water relaxed me. I washed my hair before turning the water of and climbing out the shower , wrapping the towel around myself and walked into my bedroom , drying myself quickly before changing into a falling in reverse top that was to big for me it came down to my thighs so it was perfect for sleeping in.

I dived onto my king size bed , wrapping myself up in the quilt and sighing as my head hit the pillow , just as i was about to falling asleep my phone lit up ,signalling that i had a message , i picked my phone up opening the message as i did.

_**I suspect it is late in the uk now miss Holloway , sorry for keeping you up so late , just wanted to wish you goodnight – Ronnie**_

I smiled before replying

_**Indeed it is late mr radke , I don't mind you keeping me up late ;) goodnight Ronnie , or is it good morning to you? –Lizzie**_

I put my phone down smiling to myself , i have a feeling its going to be a good day


End file.
